Envy of the Enlightened
by dreaming-in-pretenses
Summary: Greta hates when Yuuri tells her he loves her. One-sided Yuuri/Wolfram


Title: Envy of the Enlightened  
>CharactersCouples: Greta, One-sided Yuuri/Wolfram  
>Rating: PG<br>Warnings: None  
>Disclaimer: I don't own "Kyou Kara Maou!"<br>Summary: Greta hates when Yuuri tells her he loves her. One-sided Yuuri/Wolfram  
>Notes: Written at least three years ago. It isn't the greatest, and I don't think it's that clear...But let me know what you think, please!<p>

**"Envy of the Enlightened"**  
><strong>By: dreaming-in-pretenses<strong>

Greta hates when Yuuri tells her he loves her, because his words are usually accompanied by a shy, yet exposed smile directed at the person who has singlehandedly stolen his heart. And she absolutely _hates_ to see that smile, because there are so many secret emotions conveyed through it – emotions she doubts either Yuuri or the recipient of his affection can see.

But _she_ can see them, and they tear a little deeper into her heart every time Yuuri proposes affection to her with his mouth, and undying love to _him_ with his eyes.

She hates how Yuuri's attention is focused almost completely on the two of them. She loves the time he spends with her, but hates how their time together is always interrupted by _him. _Even when he isn't actually around, her time with Yuuri is still disturbed by those increasingly common moments in which he zones out, a blush spreading across his face and a wistful look glazing over his eyes. He has never been in love before, and though neither has she, she can easily associate his overt symptoms with the subtle signs of Hube and Nicola when they speak of each other. He is, whether he realizes it or not, truly head-over-heels for this man – and so he constantly forces the man's presence into their lives. And Greta _can't_ _stand _it.

But even worse, she can't stand how _she_ always sits idly by and lets it all happen.

She believes her father fell in love before she had even come into his life; it just took him this long to begin to realize something in his life had changed. Meanwhile, during the time it took for his heart to begin to see the truth, the object of his affection began to worm his way into _her_ heart, so that when she finally picked up on the potential threat he held to her family's happiness, her own heart had already welcomed him completely inside.

He still _is_ a threat, but she loves him too dearly to do anything about it. And so she hates her own self, for allowing the destruction of her family to occur so easily. She should be fighting to get this man out of her life, but she instead revels in all the attention he bestows upon her – betrayed by her treacherous heart, by the love it grew for him before it realized he was a toxin. She wants to hate him, and she wants to fight against him, but she cannot. Instead, she turns a blind eye during the long hours he spends with _his_ lover, pretends she doesn't notice the quick peck he gives the other's lips, sings and hums at an impossibly loud level whenever they whisper words of endearment to each other, and somehow always falls behind whenever they head to the baths together.

Greta does her best to hide in the framework, coming back to life only when it is time for bed and her two fathers to kiss her goodnight. But even the happiness she displays _then_ is fake, for she knows her perception of their family is a world's away from the perception _they _have of it. It is the deceit clogging the room that causes her to choke up when Wolfram gives her and Yuuri each a quick hug, and it is the overwhelming need to cry that makes her sniffle as Yuuri softly whispers how much he loves her.

In actuality, she hasn't been sick since she first came to Shin Makoku; it is merely the dark secrets she is a part of, and the unnatural hatred she harbors for Yuuri's love and _herself_, that cause her body to react this way.

The lights turn off, Wolfram and Yuuri exchange brief murmurs she always does her best to tune out, and then they slide into bed with her, each hugging one side in an attempt to warm her illness-ridden form. But this only causes her to sniff louder, and as she slowly drifts into a cold and restless sleep, only one thought enters her mind, provoked by the king and his fiancé whispering dream-induced vows to their own loved one:

She really hates when Yuuri says he loves her, because it reminds her of the maturity her lot in life bestowed upon her, the naivety her father's life cursed _him_ with - and the insincerity of two of the three members of their foolish little "family".

She hates when Yuuri says he loves her, because she sees the love in his eyes, and is reminded of what exists only in his desirable, naïve little mind.


End file.
